Portable battery operated electronic devices, such as cell phones, employ rechargeable batteries that must be recharged when battery charge is consumed. Typically, electric-powered or electronic devices are physically connected to an electrical charger via a wire connection. More recently, wireless charging devices such as inductive chargers are available to charge the battery without any physical wire connection between the electronic device and the charging device. Wireless chargers generate an electromagnetic field through the use of electromagnetic transducers to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device having a battery being charged. Inductive chargers generate a magnetic field through the use of inductive coils to transfer the electric energy from the charging device to a receiver on a battery or device having a battery being charged. Inductive chargers have been proposed for use on vehicles in various locations having a portable battery or a battery operated device within the cockpit of the vehicle, typically near the driver and other passengers, for the sake of convenience to allow easy access to the devices. However, the electromagnetic field may potentially emit energy producing frequency interference with other systems in the vehicle or brought to the vehicle. Magnetic resonance chargers may also cause interference, but the interference may be to a lesser degree. It is therefore desirable to provide a wireless charger within a vehicle in a manner that minimizes the introduction of frequency interference with other systems used in the vehicle.